Library Mishap
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: It was Gold's fault. But Crystal had to admit to herself, when he wasn't being such an imbecile all the time, he was kind of cute. She'd call him charming, but then of course five seconds later he'd go and do something stupid again, like the whole "libary incident" she refused to talk about... {Mangaquestshipping, very short one-shot, happy (belated...) birthday, Gold!}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything else...**

* * *

**Library Mishap**

_ "My voice cracks every time I say 'hello', so you start to talk in falsetto, 'til I laugh with you..." _

It was all Gold's fault.

Gold and Crystal sat in the main library at their school, textbooks, binders, papers, and utensils of all sorts spread out on the table before them. Gold found it astounding that Crystal was capable of drowning out the background noise of chattering students and falling books and flipping pages—what kind of _library _were they even in?—and could focus on studying. He had attempted to—no _really_, he honestly had—but to no avail, he couldn't concentrate in such an environment.

Gold instead set his sights on a new goal; to bother Crystal. He nudged her repeatedly, echoing, "Crys…Crys…Crys…" over and over, but somehow she just tuned him out by humming to herself. She flipped the page and Gold watched as her crystalline eyes scanned over the text.

Crystal was actually enjoying herself. Not only did she get to read, but she got to irritate Gold by using her talent of ignoring him on maximum power. She knew it was working when he gave up and seemed to go back to trying to study. However, she heard his chair squeak as it moved closer to her. She was concerned he would start poking at her again and she would have to resist the urge to grin and smack him, but nothing happened, so she kept her eyes trained on the textbook before her. What she didn't know was that by ignoring him she was letting a guard down.

Suspicious when Gold was silent for so long, Crystal turned her head to face him, but soon regretted the mistake. As soon as she titled her head, Gold suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she sat in the chair, paralyzed, but a few seconds later he pulled away and grinned, turning back to an action novel he had been reading earlier.

Crystal sensed heat rising to her cheeks and could feel her pulse in her neck beating slightly quicker. "What…what was that?"

Gold glanced at her in amusement. "I dunno. I like to bother you. And I know you'd never kissed anyone before." He stuck out his tongue childishly.

"You haven't either!" Being his best friend, Crystal knew just about everything about the amber-eyed-boy before her. "Why did you do that?!"

He shrugged. "Eh, it was kinda like an experiment, 'cause we're friends and nothing stupid I do is going to change that because you're too smart for me and I'm a moron. I just wanted to know what it felt like." Crystal noticed that the tips of his ears beneath his messy black hair had turned red as he continued. "So nothing happened. Plus, when you have a boyfriend someday and I get to mess with him, I can tell him _all _about this little incident."

Crystal shoved him lightly. "You jerk." For the moment though, a weight was lifted off her chest that her embarrassment was mostly over, although she couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed that nothing would change between them. She allowed herself a small smile as she turned back to her book. _When he isn't being such an imbecile all the time, _she thought, hoping with all her might that no person ever in the future would ever uncover this contemplation, _Gold's actually kind of cute…_

_"Time moves fast, but you walk slow, so take my hand and don't let go, I'll call your name through rain and snow, just to hear you say 'hello'..." _

* * *

**Teeny little note:  
**_**Oh so short XD  
I FORGOT GOLD'S BIRTHDAY *slams head on desk* HOW? So yesterday at night I realized it was the 21st...and that I'd forgotten to write a Mangaquest story...And thus, this happened. Excuse the shortness...I'll write more later when I'm not completely absorbed in my zombie books -.-" normally, those are to scary for me, but I like this one...  
So adieu for now! Rant over! Thank you much for reading!  
-Silvia**_


End file.
